


Forever

by Misaiquic



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: #UnusAnnusIsOverParty, Angst, Can be taken as romantic, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Or platonic, Unus Annus, made this while the stream's happening, or soulmates of any kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaiquic/pseuds/Misaiquic
Summary: “Annus?”“Yes, Unus?”Annus turns to Unus from looking at the coffin upon hearing him sniffle.“I don’t wanna go.”
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Unus & Annus, Unus/Annus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	Forever

The two men dressed in suits stand before an opened coffin, inside glowing a blinding white. They stare at it intensely as the deafening sound of the ticking clock counts down to zero.

00:00:01:59

A tiny hourglass stands in front of the coffin. Only a few grains of sand are left at the top part of the glass.

“Annus?”

“Yes, Unus?”

Annus turns to Unus from looking at the coffin upon hearing him sniffle.

“I don’t wanna go.”

Unus says this with his head down but then turns to face Annus with black tears streaming down his face.

“I don’t wanna go, Annus. I don’t wanna go.”

Annus gently pulls Unus in for a hug and there’s where Unus breaks. He sobs onto Annus’ shoulder, staining the once pristine white suit jacket.

“But we have to.” Annus says quietly while he rests his cheek onto Unus’ head. “It’s our time. There’s nothing we can do.”

Annus knows he’s lying to himself by saying this. He knows they can stop it. They can stop the clock. They don’t have to go if they try hard enough. But as of now, with what they are, they have no control. Just like everyone else, they’re racing against it.

He knows they have to. It’s what they have to do, what they _need_ to do. They must fulfill their purpose or else the world will perish. 

They were born for a reason and thus, must die for a reason. A very important reason. But they’ve grown to love the world they were able to step foot in for the short amount of time they were allowed to. A whole year to complete their mission. Now here they are, set to return to their creator, set to rest in the depths of an endless void for all eternity.

Unus says nothing but continues to cry onto Annus’ shoulder and in turn, Annus lets him. He knows it’s hard. Both of them don’t want to leave but Unus just has more of a heart to express it so intensely. Annus had also done his own expressing by punching walls and breaking glasses, but now he knows what he must do is to comfort his other half in the midst of their final moments. He has to be strong for the both of them, at least.

“At least you won’t be alone.” Annus pipes up in a deep voice, almost at a whisper. “You’ll have me. I’ll be right here beside you, just like when we first arrived, together. No time limit.”

Unus lets go of Annus but he keeps his head down with a tear-soaked face. After a few moments, he whimpers and nods. He looks up at Annus and attempts a smile. Annus knows it to be a genuine smile but doesn’t miss the bittersweet look in his eyes.

“How long would you stay?” Unus asks, a slight crack in his voice.

Annus takes his hand, “Forever.” _Even if whatever we have might not even have a “forever”._

00:00:00:30

They must accept it. It’s the truth. They have to go.

They both turn to face the coffin once more as they slowly approach it, hand in hand. They step onto a platform that elevates them to look at the coffin from below. 

They have to jump in. It’s what they must do.

  
  


00:00:00:10

  
  


Unus’ grip on Annus' hand becomes tighter as they get ready. 

  
  


00:00:00:06

  
  


They look at each other for one last time before they jump.

  
  


00:00:00:04

  
  


Their feet leave the ground.

  
  


00:00:00:02

  
  


Their bodies enter the coffin and both of their short lives flash before their eyes.

  
  


00:00:00:01

  
  


As they jump in the coffin, their bodies turn to dust and burst out of the coffin. The remains of their physical bodies scattered about and being navigated by a strong wind back onto the world where it belongs.

  
  


00:00:00:00

  
  
  
  
  


Silence.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Unus, you never fail to be kind even at a time like this. I wish I could have protected you from this. But now I will protect you this way, at your side forever._

_Annus, if I were to perish and be lost for all eternity, then I'd been so glad to know that the last thing I was able to see was you._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Somewhere in the vast space of the void, two people hold each other dearly as they lie peacefully in an open coffin, forever asleep. Lost in nowhere, hand in hand.

  
  


_It’s time to say goodbye._

_Memento mori,_

_Unus Annus._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, the stream clock on their crunchy-ass TV says 00:00:50:31 as I write this. Lowkey had a surge of angst so might as well, you know. They're starting to delete their Instagram so maybe i'm internally panicking but ah, such is life. Thank you Unus Annus. My 2020 was saved.


End file.
